Always Expect the Unexpected
by NutKitty
Summary: Just a fun little story with Inuyasha. PG for now... bound to get worse eventually. ;)


Ok guys.. bear with me! This is my VERY first attempt at writing a fanfic.. and I haven't written ANYTHING for six years now, since I got out of high school. There are a ton of grammatical errors, and structure.. I really know nothing about this. Anyways, I hope you guys still enjoy! This is what I've got so far:   
  
(and of course - I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters - but I wish I did!!!) :)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Inuyasha was seriously getting annoyed. Kagome had promised to be back from "her country" within three days, and it was now going on the second day already! He never could quite figure out why she had to take three entire days to study.. as if the thing she called school was important anyway? It certainly wasn't as important as his back, which was driving him absolutely crazy thanks to the nasty scar that was left from his last battle with an unfortunate youkai that had tried to attack Kagome. The wound was mostly healed, but it was at that itchy phase... Kagome had promised to get some kind of "ointment" that was supposed to help, but GAH! Baka girl...   
  
Inuyasha decided that if anything was going to be done about it, he'd better take matters into his own hands - so as usual he went to the well to collect Kagome himself!   
  
~   
  
It was always like this... everytime she went to school, her friends immediately surrounded her wanting to know if she had gotten better. She hated lying to her friends, but what else could she do? She certainly couldn't tell them about Inuyasha... well, not everything about him anyway. They'd probably think she really belonged in the hospital if she started talking about half demons slaying other demons in search of shards that gained the creature possessing it incredible powers! She simply let them think that he was her ever absent boyfriend.. as if she'd ever be THAT lucky! There is no way Inuyasha would ever be interested in her.. he had Kikyou, afterall.. Kagome sighed and picked up her enormous bookbag as the schoolbell rang. At least she could head home now and get a peaceful night of sleep on her own bed before having to go back to the feudal era!   
  
~   
  
Damnit... Kagome wasn't home! That means she must be at that place called "school"... luckily he had been there before so remembered the way. It helped a little that he could rely on his incredible sense of smell to sniff out her route as well.. Gah... Kagome's scent. Of course he hated it! How could he not hate something that drove him to wanting to hold her down and take in such a wonderful smell? Of course she'd never allow that.. *sigh* Everytime he got a whif of her, it reminded him again and again that he'd never be allowed to get as close to her as he'd like. She was still mad at him for kissing Kikyou - and it wasn't even his fault!   
  
He suddenly remembered that he needed something to cover his ears... he looked around Kagome's room, but couldn't find the hat she had made him wear last time! He ended up settling on a red sling that seemed to work perfectly for covering them, and it even had a neat little clasp to hold it in place under his chin! Satisfied with his creativity, he took off at his usual phenomenal speed to meet up with Kagome at the school.   
  
~   
  
As Kagome walked out with her three closest girlfriends, she suddenly came to a complete halt... there stood Inuyasha, she thought? He was surrounded by a crowd of people so she couldn't really tell... Why were people laughing at him....? She strolled over to get a closer look...   
  
~   
  
Keh!!! What was it with all of these stupid humans?! He just came here to get Kagome and was patiently waiting outside... but when they started coming out after that infernal bell rang, they started milling about him like a bunch of fleas! What was worse was that they kept staring at his head and laughing! They couldn't see his ears, could they?!!! He reached up his hand to make sure the sling was still in place - but that only incited more laughter from the crowd! What was wrong with these people?!!! It didn't matter anyway... he saw Kagome finally walking out of the school and it seemed that she was making her way toward him. That was good! He'd finally be able to get away from all of these idiots....!   
  
~   
  
........   
  
NO he didn't... Gods... Kagome's face suddenly turned several shades of red and her eyes widened as she...   
  
~   
  
What was that strange look on her face... wasn't she happy to see him?! After all he went through too, to get here!!!!!   
  
~   
  
"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
~   
  
...and down Inuyasha went - his face slammed into the concrete! ARGH! Now what did she do THAT for?!!!! ...   
  
"Inuyasha! What do you think you are doing??!!!!", Kagome said, obviously flustered.   
  
"What are you talking about?! I came here to get you, of course!!!", said Inuyasha, while rubbing his very sore jaw.   
  
"Kagome... er.. do you know this guy?" said one of her friends.   
  
"Is that YOURS, Kagome??!!!!" said a random guy.   
  
".... NO! He's er... that.. uh"...   
  
"Of course she knows me!", said Inuyasha. Why would she tell them that she didn't know him?! Did she hate him that badly? Inuyasha turned his head away with that familar pout..   
  
Kagome turned an even brighter shade of red, which Inuyasha hadn't thought possible as she turned to face her friends once again denying that she knew him.   
  
"Kagome?!", said Inuyasha. "How dare you act like you don't know me after I went through all of the trouble to come here and get you! I bet you didn't even get that ointment you said you'd get for those scratches on my back that are there because of YOU!!!!"   
  
Everything went suddently quiet...   
  
"Kagome?...." said one of her friends "Is there something you haven't told us?!"   
  
"Inuyasha! What are you talking about?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kagome.   
  
"So you DO know him..." said her friend.   
  
"I ... uh..." Kagome suddenly felt her mouth go dry as the crowd got larger and larger around them. She decided that she had had ENOUGH and grabbed Inuyasha's arm and stalked off, leaving the laughing crowd behind them.   
  
~   
  
"Inuyasha! How COULD you?!!!" said Kagome, once they had gotten back to her house. She hadn't muttered a word to Inuyasha until now since they had left the school.   
  
"What do you mean?! I just came to get you like I usually do! I even made sure to cover my ears so your friends wouldn't stare!" said Inuyasha.   
  
"As if they wouldn't stare at THIS??!!!!!" screamed Kagome, as she tore the sling from Inuyasha's head.   
  
Inuyasha was completely confused. Was she really so upset over that stupid sling? He was rather proud himself - he even gotten it in the same color as his clothing!   
  
"Because, Inuyasha - this is one of my BRAS!!!!" bellowed Kagome, who stood there trembling with absolute rage.... and left Inuyasha pondering 'what in the hell is a bra?!'... 


End file.
